HAGAMOS LO QUE DIGA EL CORAZON
by yuristik
Summary: el siguiente fanfic se trata de.. por dios soy mala haciendo resúmenes lo único que puedo adelantarles es que el DRAMA, LOS CELOS y otras emocione estaran a la orden del dia PD: las parejas principales son nicomaki y nazoeli, en el transcurso de la historia aparecerán las demás creo...solo échenle una leída que no se van arrepentir " lemon no empalagoso" por si les interesa
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO**

 **HOLA a todos los que de por casualidad se metieron a leer este proyecto que inicie, al diablo soy mala con las palabras solo queda decir que es un nicomaki, y tiene un pequeño intento de lemon**

2004...en un viejo árbol de cerezos recién florecido se encontraban dos niñas debajo de su cobijadora sombra mirando hacia el cielo, mientras una decía muy agitada...

\- prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntas como ahora , que nunca me vas a dejar, también que iremos a la misma universidad , cogeremos el mismo camino de ida y de vuelta , nos tomaremos de la mano sin importar que nos tilden de raras, anda promete-lo Nico chan

\- no hay necesidad de prometer nada nosotras siempre estaremos juntas sin importar lo que digan los demás , por que somos amigas mas que amigas somos amantes , por que te amo y tu también me amas Itzune- chan

.

-si yo también te am...¿ Itzune Chan? ¡quien es esa! Esto es el colmo no puedo creer que me llamaras por Otro nombre mientras hacemos el amor nico Chan

\- ah ah eto NO PASA NADA nozomi tampoco es Para tanto, a demás no es Como si fueras mi novia o algo así y Para tu información no estamos haciendo el amor, solo estamos teniendo sexo

\- espera...¿ que digis?...

-Shiiii no digas nada estoy muy cansada y tu también lo debes estar después de que te corriste cinco veces esta noche así que hablamos después, te llamaré un taxi vale

\- Espera un momento sabes la hora que es y pretendes que me valla a casa...

\- mmm si por lo mismo te voy a llamar un taxi

\- pero yo pensé que íbamos a amanecer juntas acurrucadas debajo de las sabanas

\- pues pensaste mal mi querida nozomi , quiero que sepas que no estoy acostumbrada a despertar con alguien a mi lado así que vístete rápido y vete - Nico- chan eres una idiota no se como me pude fijar en alguien como tu, espero no verte mas nunca en mi vida - eso lo saben solo tus cartas - cállate estúpida BAMMM ( sonido de la puerta al cerrar )

Al día siguiente...

-Maldición no puedo creer que este en tu cama otra vez..

\- eso es por que la gran Nico ni es muy buena en la cama no crees

\- cállate y bésame... así fue como empezó una intensa faena de besos donde la peli negra introducía su lengua en la boca de cierta peli purpura saboreando cada milímetro de su interior, para luego morder su labio inferior suavemente, después de unos minutos de puros besos la peli negra se separo lentamente dejando un visible hilo de saliva que aun las unía - te gusta esto cierto, decía Nico mientras se acomodaba y ponía a nozomi encima de sus piernas mientras la seguía besando...

\- ahora no soy la idiota y la estúpida de la que hablabas ayer... decía susurrándole al oído mientras que con una de sus manos tiraba de su cabello, de inmediato volvió a capturar sus labios pasando su lengua sobre ellos y al mismo tiempo sus dos manos recorrían su espalda haciendo que se friccionara mas con su cuerpo, se separaron por un segundo mirándose fijamente a los ojos después de esa acción la pelinegra fue directo hacia su oreja izquierda de su amante mordiendo sensual mente su lóbulo, nozomi al sentir tal contacto dio un pequeño gemido...

-ah ah Nico chan se siente tan bien...

\- y esto apenas es el comienzo decía Nico con un tono seductor ...la lengua de la peli negra empezó a recorrer su cuello dejando pequeñas rastros de saliva en el camino, al mismo tiempo sus dos manos bajaban poco a poco por su espalda llegando a su objetivo principal, sin previo aviso la peli negra agarro sus glúteos apretándolos fuerte mente contra si repetidas veces , uno de sus dedos se iba deslizando para adentrarse en aquel lugar prohibido provocando un pequeño salto a la peli purpura quien no dudo en detener aquel acto...

-ara ara Nico hoy estas muy traviesa pero tu sabes que ese lugar no esta permitido dijo nozomi un poco sonrojada...

-no perdía nada con intentarlo respondió Nico con una sonrisa picara ¿por donde iba? Haa si ya recordé...

-Y bien llamo al taxi yo o lo llamas tu

\- YASAWA NICOOOO eres una IDIOTA...

.

.  
Si esa soy yo yazawa Nico y para mis amigos nico - chan, tengo 25 años a un que no lo parezca la verdad no se si es una bendición o una maldición pero bueno que se le pude hacer, soy estudiante de tercer semestre en gastronomía , a decir verdad casi me convierto en una súper idol pero me di cuenta que ese mundo era muy pequeño para la gran Nico nii "mentiras a cada audición que iba nunca la aceptaban ya fuese por su estatura o por su inmadurez" como todos bueno casi todos tengo madre, padre y tres hermanos ya hace tres meses que no vivo con ellos, rente un apartamento que queda cerca del campus, ya saben para ahorrarme lo de los transportes y eso , trabajo medio tiempo en un restaurante como mecerá para cubrir mis gastos "esta esperando que en un futuro la dejen hacer las practicas de su carrera" a si se me olvidaba no tengo pareja la chica de antes no es nada mío, la conocí en la universidad se llama toujo nozomi y es estudiante de astronomía aparte de eso tengo entendido que lee las cartas o algo así, no puedo negar que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, también tiene unas tet & y un trasero que me dan ganas de mmmmmm lastima que elimine su numero en fin quien lo diría después que me llamaba enana y decía que conmigo nunca tendría algo ahora me busca por todo el campus y eso que solo fueron unas cuantas noches ella sabia muy bien que yo no buscaba nada serio eso es lo primero que le digo a todas las personas con las que salgo lo que no entiendo es por que se terminan enamorando es muy molesto saben ; ya que para mi ese sentimiento llamado amor hace mucho esta muerto, enterrado y así se quedara...

 **Bueno hasta qui el primer capitulo me salio muy cortico pero bueno, espero les halla gustado por favor comenten así sea para hacer criticas constructivas y me disculpo por algún error de ortografía, nos vemos la proxima**


	2. DÉJAME EN PAZ

**Capitulo 2: DÉJAME EN PAZ**

 **hola a todos lo prometido es deuda a qui os traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, de ante mano quiero darle las gracias a las personas que lo leyeron gracias por sus comentarios cabe decir que puse en practica sus consejos espero y les guste sin nada mas que decir a leer se dijo...**

7:pm... POR DIOOOOS ~ ESE ESTÚPIDO DESPERTADOR DE PORQUERÍA NO SIRVE ...voy a llegar tarde ... ¿donde están ? ¿donde están ?¿donde deje las llaves? Buscaba Nico las llaves como loca por todo su departamento..."claro con la nochesita que tubo no le dio tiempo de poner las llaves en su gancho y todo por la desesperación de llevar su presa a la cama tiro las llaves" busco y hasta que las encontró debajo del mueble  
\- santo cielos Nico debes ser un poco mas ordenada con tus cosas ... decía mentalmente mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía hacia la salida, cerro la puerta con llave y salió prácticamente corriendo...

... Ah ah ah esto esta mal , esto esta mal voy a dejar de trasnochar tanto lo juro, lo único me que me faltaria para completar este día seria encontrarme con nozo...  
\- Nicochi - nicochi espera...

\- hablando del rey de roma y nozomi que se asoma - murmuró Nico cruzada de brazos- ¿que quieres ? No ves que voy atrasada

\- pues nada solo te vi cuando saliste del departamento y me dije " esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acompañar a Nico a la universidad" no es romántico...

\- y a ti que te hace pensar que aceptaría tu propuesta de llegar juntas a la universidad

\- pues yo solo pensé que...

\- Pues pensaste mal, además no voy rumbo a la universidad si eso lo que creías tengo que hacer algo importante-

\- y se puede saber que es ese algo tan importante ~ pregunto nozomi

\- voy a compra... Espera, espera yo no tengo por que darte explicación ati así que déjame en paz ...decía Nico mientras comenzaba alejase de nozomi...

-Si quieres te acompaño,replico nozomi...

-no no hace falta, además vas a llegar tarde a la universidad

\- por eso no hay problema la primera clase que tengo comienza a las 9 de la mañana así que tengo tiempo...contesto nozomi

\- He... gracias por tu oferta pero prefiero ir sola así que si me permites sigo mi camino

\- así me digas que no quieres que te acompañe de igual modo lo voy hacer... dijo nozomi mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado, Nico al ver tal acción comenzó agilizar el paso dejando atrás a la otra chica, esta ni corta ni perezosa tambien comenzó agilizar el paso alcanzando su objetivo; Nico al ver que la chica ya estaba a su lado comenzó a caminar mas rápido prácticamente comenzó a correr, miro unos instantes hacia tras para ver como dejaba botada a la pobre chica , esta de la nada grito

-¡CUIDADO! MIRA HACIA EL FRENT... NICO voltio pero el golpe fue inminente, su cara se había chocado contra un poste de luz el cual no había visto por estar corriendo y mirando hacia atrás...

\- Ugr mi cabeza eso dolió

\- ha... ha... ha... Nico... ha... ha... estas bien pregunto nozomi jadeando...

\- QUE SI ESTOY BIEN , QUE SI ESTOY BIEN Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS, TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA TE DIJE QUE NO ME ACOMPAÑARAS Y FUE LO PRIMERO QUE HICISTE SI NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO YO NO HUBIERA SALIDO CORRIENDO Y NO ME HUBIERA GOLPEADO CON ESE ESTÚPIDO POSTE

\- p-pero yo no tengo la culp...

\- CLARO QUE SI LA TIENES, ESCUCHA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUIERO QUE YAAAA ME DEJES EN PAZ ERES TAN INTENSA, TAN PROBLEMÁTICA, NO ENCUENTRO NADA BUENO EN TI... AHHH NO ESPERA , ESPERA ..SI YA SE, LO ÚNICO EN LO QUE ERES BUENA ES EN LA CAMA...SPLASHHH ( sonido de una cachetada)...

\- No tienes por que tratarme así , mucho menos en la calle dijo nozomi entre lágrimas

\- y-yo lo siento no quise decir eso por favor perdóname nozomi

\- creo que ya es tarde mejor me voy a la universidad y tu date prisa que vas a llegar tarde hacer tu mandado dijo nozomi con la cabeza baja mientras unos cuantos flequillos sobresalían de su cara

\- yo de verdad lo cien...

-no digas nada yo ya entendí... Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo dejando a Nico atrás...

.

.

.

.  
Por dios no puedo creer que le halla dicho tal cosa a nozomi, la verdad no fue mi intensión, tenia rabia en ese momento y no medí mis palabras.. Caray Nico tienes que cambiar esa actitud...decía nico mientras entraba a un supermercado ...yo se que a veces suele ser muy intensa pero es una buena chica ... creo que llevare tomates y algo de curri... La próxima ves que la vea le volveré a pedir disculpas si eso haré...que clase de espagueti compro,estos son muy caros y estos de acá mas económicos ... Tal vez la invite a cenar en el depa para que me perdone ...ummm definitivamente llevare los mas caros... Noooo como se me ocurre si la gracia es que ya no me moleste mas y la voy a llevar a la casa, no en definitiva no eso seria muy peligroso terminaríamos teniendo sexo y eso si que no... creo que esto es todo lo que necesito...si definitivamente la buscare para pedirle disculpa pero en un lugar publico ya esta decidido...

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que a la cuaima de nico yazawa... decía cierta chica peli gris que se acercaba lentamente mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana que llevaba en sus manos

-pero que demonios ¿kotori ? ¿Minami kotori?

\- si la misma que viste y calza... pero que diantres te paso en la cara tienes la frente y la nariz roja

\- nada que te importe respondido nico volteando la cara

\- por lo visto no has cambiado nada, ... Pero ahora que te veo recordé que me quede esperando cierta llamada de cierta chica que estoy mirando en este momento y hasta el sol de hoy nunca ocurrió

-he jejeje lo siento lo que paso fue que se me perdió el celular y no tuve como contactarte... decía nico mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- bueno tampoco es que me importe mucho en fin que estas haciendo

\- Pues no es obvio "Comprando"... dijo irónicamente nico

\- eso ya lo se idiota ... quiero saber si es para alguna ocasión en especial

\- no no es ninguna ocasión especial ,esto es para la universidad hoy tenemos un parcial así que hay que llevar los ingredientes para hacer un plato de restaurante

\- Ammm ya veo... y que vas hacer esta noche... pregunto la chica de pelo gris un poco sonrojada

\- pues nada ver una película o leer algún libro de culinaria en la web ¿por que?... Pregunto nico con una mirada coqueta

\- pues no se...se iba acercando kotori lentamente hacia Nico mientras le cogía un mechón de cabello... De repente me entraron ganas de... No se...tal vez probar la receta secreta de nico- chan, esto ultimo se lo susurro al oído con un tono seductor... No se si te interese

-? ehhhh tu que crees... respondió nico, quien ni corta ni perezosa le arrebato la manzana que traía kotori dándole un mordisco algo erótico...

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la universidad se encontraba un grupo de chicas hablando...

-Ya ya deja de llorar, yo te lo advertí mas de mil veces pero no me hiciste caso ... Decía cierta peli anaranjada mientras le sobaba el cabello a cierta peli purpura que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente

\- si y-yo se snfff snff no tienes que recordádmelo a cada rato aun así no deja de ser doloroso y triste, es que lo que me dijo fue tan...

\- si si ya me has dicho lo que te dijo como cinco veces, era de esperarse después de todo es Nico, recuerda que me hizo lo mismo a mi, la muy infeliz pero aquí estoy no me he muerto gracias a que me di de cuenta que lo que sentía era solo atracción sexual y eso es lo que te esta pasando a ti

\- si yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice hanoka ella tiene toda la razón intervino rin-chan...

\- pero no entiendo que atracción sexual le vieron a Nico sempai aparte de que es bajita,no tiene nada por delante y nada por de...

\- RIN-CHANNNN gritaron al unísono hanoka y nozomi

\- bueno bueno yaaaaa no dije nada

\- como sea chicas , ya no voy a llorar mas , decía nozomi mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos... Pero una cosa si les digo, algún día yazawa va a pagar por todo lo que me hizo a mi y a muchas ,incluyendote a ti hanoka

\- no-nozomi nos das miedo cuando comienzas hablar de esa forma ...espeto hanoka y rin

\- tranquila chicas, yo no voy hacer nada, todo lo dejo en las manos del destino el sabrá que hacer ...esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero que a leguas se veía forzada

\- Buzzz- Buzzz... ohhh lo siento es mi celular- creo que es un mensaje de texto ...decía hanoka mientras hurgaba en su bolso para sacar el aparato que no dejaba de sonar ; lo saco y miro , efectivamente era un mensaje de texto

\- y bien ¿quien es ?...pregunto nozomi expectante al igual que rin

\- chicas a que no adivinan quien llega mañana... Dijo muy emocionada hanoka..

-?

\- Maki- chan...

\- ¿ que? maki - chan llega mañana ...gritaron al unísono nozomi y rin ...¿ cuando ? ¿ donde? ¿ a que hora? se preguntaban...

\- si chicas llega mañana y nos pidió el favor de ir a recogerLA al aeropuerto, ya que su mama no puede ir por que tiene una reunión importante que se cruza con el horario del vuelo de maki , ¿ que dicen ?...

\- si claro cuenta conmigo ... Decía la chica de pechos grandes

\- conmigo tambien ... Se unió la menor ...ammmmm pero todavía tengo una duda ...

\- ahora cual es tu duda rin-chan... Le respondió hanoka

\- pues... es que todavía no acabo de entender cual fue la bendita atracción sexual que le vieron a Nic...

\- RINN- CHANNN YA CÁLLATE...

.

.

.

.

.  
8:PM HABITACIÓN 210  
Ah.. Ah... Ah... Espera... Espera esto duele, se mas gentil que me estas maltratan las muñeca...ahh...ah... no las aprietes tanto... Decía cierta peli gris quien fue silenciada en el acto por un beso lujurioso, lleno de necesidad, deseo y perversión de cierta peli negra, quien no dudo en separarse para seguir atando a la otra chica de manos y pies contra los barrotes de su cama...

\- tranquila que apenas, este juego comienza ...dijo esto ultimo poniendo una venda en los ojos de la chica que yacía a medio vestir en la cama de la mas baja

\- ¡¿ estas lista?!  
Continuara...

 **bueno hasta a qui el capitulo de hoy la verdad no se si seguir con el lemosín entre esta pareja ya que para mi y creo que para otros no es la favorita... sin nada mas que decir acepto sugerencias y no se les olviden seguir la historia para que me de ánimos de seguir escribiendo =)**


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3 :  
Hola amantes de la lectura de nuevo yo trayéndolo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado  
PDT: al parecer tengo demasiado tiempo libre, sin nada mas que decir a leer se dijo

.

.

.- WAuuu... Eres una depravada... Decía cierta peli gris quien yasia tirada en la cama completamente desnuda y despeinada, mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrían su pálido cuerpo..

\- bueno al menos no me vas a negar que lo has disfrutado... Decía la otra chica que cubría su desnudez con las sabanas

\- n-no lo disfrute para nada, que te hace pensar eso idiota... Mufo la peli gris,con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

\- pues eso no parecía por la forma en la que gemías y tambi...

\- bueno, bueno ya cállate , sera que tendrías la delicadeza de soltarme las manos de la cama, me duelen...

\- y que pasa si no quiero, ahora que me acuerdo tu me debes una...

\- ¿que yo te debo que? ...respondió kotori un poco enojada

\- recuerdas esta mañana ¿ como fue que me llamaste? Haber, haber déjame acordar... ahhhh si me llamaste cuaima o me equivoco...

\- y-yo... no recuerdo nada de eso así que des átame de una maldita vez que me quiero bañar, mira como estoy pegajosa y todo por tu culpa

\- ¡POR MI CULPA ! Exclamo nico...

\- si por tu culpa, yo no se de donde demonios sacaste la idea de rocearme crema batida en todo el cuerpo... Esto ultimo lo dijo kotori con la cara completamente roja

\- bueno se me olvido decirte que la receta secreta de nico incluye crema batida como postre...dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

\- ME VAS A SOLTAR SI O NO ¿ POR QUE ? SI NO...

\- si no ¿que? Respondí nico tomando a kotori de su mentón mientras pasaba su lengua por sus sensuales labios

\- S- SI NO ... ME HAGO PISSSS EN TU CAMA ... grito kotori desesperada

\- ok...ok ... Comenzó nico a soltarle las manos y los pies de los barrotes de su cama

\- boooo pero que agua fiesta pensó ...Listo ya esta puedes ir al baño

\- Tsk...tks... Definitivamente eres la mas grande idiota que he conocido en mi vida...decía kotori cubriéndose con una sabana mientras entraba al baño para luego cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente...

\- se mas gentil con los utensilios de la casa por dios...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
FRANCIA - PARIS ( 10:00PM)  
de bajo de la imponente y colorida torres eiffel se encontraba una pareja de enamorados mirando el espectáculo de luces que brindaba a diario la estructura tanto a visitantes como a los propios habitantes de la ciudad...el chico llevaba puesto un abrigo negro al igual que sus guantes, mientras que la chica llevaba un abrigo color rojo sangre que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro que común mente en Francia se conoce como boina, sus guantes eran blancos al igual que la nieve que caía en ese momento. El chico la toma por la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro...

\- sabes voy a extrañar todo esto, la gente, los lugares,los olores, esta vista,estos momentos ...decía la chica mientras se acurrucaba mas en el cuerpo del chico

\- no te estas olvidando de algo o de alguien ...le pregunto el chico

\- ummmm ... Que yo sepa no?

\- ¿estas segura? Se iba acercando lentamente para depositar un tierno beso en aquellos labios rojos

\- claro que no tontico, lo que mas voy a extrañar de este lugar es a ti, por que contigo fue que compartí todo esto... Lo abrasaba mientras le susurraba al oído... No me quiero ir y tampoco te quiero dejar

\- yo lo se princesa, pero así son las cosas, ya se acabaron las clases de intercambio a demás tienes que irte a graduar

\- no quiero... no quiero... no quiero alejarme de ti..

\- mírame, por favor mírame recuerdas que me prometiste que ibas a cumplir el sueño de hacer tu maestría a penas regresaras a casa ...decía el chico tomándola de las mejilla

\- si lo recuerdo perfectamente,pero...

\- pero nada, fue una promesa, mientras tanto yo voy a terminar mi carrera lo mas ponto posibles, cuando me gradué y consiga un empleo te voy a buscar y de una vez conozco a tus padres para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro

\- lo prometes...

\- si lo prometo, a demás te estaré llamando todos la días y nos veremos por video, así que cambia esa cara

\- cual cara?

\- esa que tienes, vamos sonríe...tomo a la chica entre sus brazos la cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas

\- espera...espera...bájame que tengo mareo

\- ok...ok ... Ya es tarde mira la hora que es será mejor que te lleve a tu casa no valla ser que pierdas el vuelo por mi culpa

\- bueno esta bien... la chica comenzó a caminar sobre la nieve, cuando de repente sintió un jalón y al mismo tiempo unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos ...

\- MAKI t-te voy a extrañar fue lo que escucho ella...

\- y-yo también ...fue lo que respondió..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
\- Nico...Nico... NICOOOO...llamo desesperada la peli gris

\- que...que paso ... Grito nico somnolienta, al parecer se había quedado dormida

\- será que me puedes prestar una salida de baño o tal vez puedes pasarme mi ropa por favor...

\- y por que no la sales a recoger tu misma...

\- pues por el mero hecho de que estoy desnuda idiota...

\- ja ja ja...estas hablando enserio... Si hace media hora que estabas desnuda en mi cama

\- deja de reírte y pásame la ropa de una buena vez si

\- esta bien ...esta bien ... Toma aquí tienes para que después no digas que nico es una pervertida o algo así

-kiaaaaa ...p-pero que demonios estas haciendo dentro del baño...grito kotori mientras se tapaba los senos..

\- pues trayéndote la ropa no ves

\- fuera...fuera... sal de aquí estúpida...la saco kotori a los empujones  
3 minutos después ...

\- de verdad no puedo creer lo bestia que puedes llegar hacer ya me imagino si fueras 5 centímetros mal alta... Decía la peli gris mientras estaba en el espejo  
poniéndose un poco de labial

\- que habrá querido decir? ... En fin, esto... por mera curiosidad ,como no has comentado nada y tampoco es que me interese tu vida en absoluto, solo quiero saber si ya se arreglaron las cosas con tu pareja... Pregunto nico mientras se Serbia un poco de agua

\- pues , en realidad las cosas no han cambiado nada, si no no estuviera aquí no crees... Es que no se... Como te lo explico haber ... todavía sigue...

\- muy densa la relación ... Intervino nico

-si exacto llevamos 3 años de relación y lo mas lejos que hemos llegado son los besos, nada mas , cuando le hablo del tema lo evade y pareciera que no le importara, yo se que el sexo no lo es todo en una relación pero juega un papel importante, no me hace sentir deseada y ni te alcanzas a imaginar las cosas que he hecho para despertar esa pasión que se que lleva dentro, sin contar que todavía no conozco a sus padres , es tan frustran te, de verdad a veces me dan ganas de tirar la toalla y dejar todo tirado pero estoy tan enamorada ... Decía kotori mientras unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas... ya no se que hacer

\- la verdad no te logro entender...replico nico

\- pues si estas tan enamorada como dices ¿por que te acuestas conmigo?

\- p-pues contigo lo hago solo por placer, por pasar el momento, para sentirme deseada aun que sea un instante por nada mas ,no te hagas ideas raras en tu cabeza por que mi alma, corazón y virginidad ya tienen dueño

-ammmm ya ahora entendí por que solo me pedías que te hiciera sexo oral... Simplemente por que quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio

\- Q-QUE DIJISTE ... YAZAWA ERES UNA PERVERTIDA...gritaba kotori mientras le tiraba el lápiz labial que tenia en la mano , para su fortuna atino a pegarle en la frente

Urg...urg ...eso dolió, justo donde me golpee esta mañana con el poste.. eres una salvaje... decía nico mientras se sobaba la frente

\- será mejor que me valla antes que termine matando a cierta persona... Refunfuñaba kotori mientras recogía su chaleco y bolso

\- ahhhh se me olvidaba... Hasta hoy llegan nuestros encuentros ocasionales... Añadió kotori ... Ya que mi pareja esta por llegar de viaje y estoy dispuesta arreglar las cosas cuando llegue así que literalmente puedo decir que fue un placer conocerte

\- lo mismo digo ... Si algún día te sientes sola o frustrada sexualmente ya sabes donde encontrarme , ahh se me olvidaba cúbrete el cuello que al parecer un vampiro te dejo marcada... Respondió nico guiñando un ojo

\- eres una idiota...fue lo ultimo que dijo kotori y se marcho del apartamento de nico

-uffff eso fue intenso... Que horas serán... Por el amor de dios 10 llamadas,pero son de un número desconocido...serán de nozomi, no creo... Voy a devolver la llamada ... Pero y si es ella, no, no creo que sea después de lo de esta mañana... bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo

\- puuuu,puuuu ( no se como diantres se hace el sonido de una llamada Telefónica)

-¡halo ! Buenas noches habla yazawa nico y recibí unas llamadas provenientes de este numero

\- hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer...contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-ehhh... Disculpe con quien tengo el gusto?

\- que ya no reconoces la voz de tu sempai

\- Eli... Ayase Eli ... Eres tu...

\- noooo soy santa y se te adelanto la navidad... Claro que soy yo tontica quien mas

\- pero que haces llamando a estas horas

\- llevó siglos llamándote pero no contestabas... sabrá dios que cosas estabas haciendo... ahhh y solo te llamaba para saber si me puedes recoger mañana al aeropuerto

\- queee... no me digas, después de tanto años viviendo en Rusia y... Pues...después de aquello es una gran sorpresa que regreses

\- pues si las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado y me imagino que tu también has madurado... Dijo Eli

\- a que hora me dijiste que llegabas...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: que onda con kotori después de haber hecho todo lo que hizo o lo que le hicieron se atreve a decir que tiene pena,no jodas  
Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les halla gustado recibo criticas opiniones ejem seguidores para que me de ánimos de terminar la historia...hasta la próxima


	4. UN REENCUENTRO DE LOCOS

CAPITULO 4: UN REENCUENTRO DE LOCOS ( 1 PRIMERA PARTE)

 **Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo bueno la primera parte para ser mas exacta, la verdad mi imaginación flaqueó un poco pero de todos modos espero y les guste sin nada mas que decir a leer mis queridos fanfiteros..**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE OSAKA  
JAPÓN 11:30 AM  
Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de osaka -Por favor, permanezcan sentados, y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión haya parado completamente los motores y la señal luminosa de cinturones se apague. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer totalmente desconectados hasta la apertura de las puertas. Les rogamos tengan cuidado al abrir los compartimentos superiores ya que el equipaje puede haberse desplazado. Por favor, comprueben que llevan consigo todo su equipaje de mano y objetos personales. Les recordamos que no está permitido fumar hasta su llegada a las zonas autorizadas de la terminal. Si desean cualquier información, por favor diríjanse al personal de tierra en el aeropuerto; muy gustosamente les atenderán. Muchas gracias y buenos días...10 minutos mas tarde...

.

.

\- BUZZZ... BUZZZZ...

-[halo]

\- **ya llegaste?**

-[ si ya llegue, sana y salva no te preocupes ]

\- **[que alivio, como te estaba llamando y no contestabas me preocupe** ]

-[ no, no podía contestar por que tenia el móvil apagado, tu sabes que en el avión los aparatos electrónicos se tienen que apagar]

\- **[ no podía evitar llamarte, es que te extraño tanto]**

-[ no ha paso ni un día y ya me extrañas, que se dejara para los meses que faltan ]

- **[ que mala suerte la mías se me va apagar el celular]**

\- [ bueno llámame mas tarde, aparte tengo que recoger mi equipaje y mis amigas ya me deben de estar esperando]

 **-[ sabes que te quiero no]**

-[ si lo se, bueno es mejor que ya no sigas por que después no podre colgar así que bay un beso... Beep... Beep]

¡ sigh! ¡ains! ( suspiro) bueno maki ya estas de nuevo en casa, no se pero presiento que este será el mejor año de tu vida... Pensaba la peli roja quien se dirigía a buscar su equipaje, después de haber caminado un pequeño trayecto , sin previo aviso fue abordada por dos chico, uno era mas o menos alto de tez Blanca,cabello negro y orbes color rubí , muy guapo eso si y el otro llevaba gafas al parecer la belleza no era su fuerte.

\- estas total mente seguro de hacer esto Decía entre los dientes el chico con gafas- es que no se tengo un leve presentimiento de que el supervisor nos va a cachar.

\- haber ¿cuantas veces lo hemos hecho?

\- pues no se unas tres o cuatro veces...

\- ajaaaa y ¡ Dime ! nos han cogido... _Murmuró el peli negro_

\- ¡ no! p-pero mi instinto me dice que con esta chica no va a funcionar y la verdad no quiero perder mi trabajo, recuerda que apenas llevamos tres meses laborando... _Respondió el chico con un manojo de nervios_

\- panplinas... Te prometo que solo será esta vez,obtengo su numero,una salida, quizás lleve una amiga como siempre lo hacen y quien quita que pasemos una noche salvaje, así que manda a volar tu instinto y sígueme la corriente.

-mrrrr ( se aclaro la garganta ) disculpe señorita nos permite unos segundos ... _Hablo el peli negro con un tono encantador_

-si claro como no pero que sea breve ... _Respondió maki algo indiferente a los encantos de este_

\- mi nombre es yazawa kotaro y el de mi compañero es akihiro ita, somos los supervisores administrativos del aeropuerto, aquí ... Señalo su pecho... Puede ver nuestra credencial , como vera por problemas en la base de datos hemos perdido toda la información de los pasajeros y por tal motivo necesitamos que nos responda unas preguntas algo personales... Finalizo el chico.

-esta bien - pero dese prisa que voy tarde y me están esperando

\- me regala su nombre completo edad y numero de identificación

\- nishikino maki tengo 23 años y mi identificación es xxxxxxxx

-¿ cual es su profesión?.

-estudiante de medicina próxima a graduarme.

\- me permite su numero de teléfono.

\- es xxxxxxxxxxx.

\- disculpe me lo repite... _. Intervino en chico de gafas._

-¡ sigh! ¡ains!( suspiro) es xxxxxxxxxx...

-¿ Cual es su estatura?.

\- ? ... De verdad, esta seguro que esa es la pregunta ... _Decía incrédula la peli roja_

\- si,por favor solo dedíquese a responder sin preguntar para salir lo mas pronto posible de esto, esta bien...

\- 1,70...  
me puede decir ¿ cuales son los lugares que mas frecuenta en Japón?

\- los centros comerciales,bibliotecas y centros culturales... _que encuesta mas estúpida pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

\- ¿tiene pareja en estos momentos?

\- pero que clase de pregunta es esa... Se escandalizo maki al punto de ponerse roja como un tomate... C -Claro que no responderé esa pregunta... _fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras ondeaba un mechón de cabello con sus dedos, síntomas de que se encontraba nerviosa._

\- bueno esta bien si quiere no responda lo tomaré como un no...

-¿ p- pero?...

\- bueno le formularé la ultima pregunta

\- eso espero por que ya me estoy fastidiando de todo esto... _Mufo la chica._

\- aceptaría tener una cita conmigo hoy a las 6 de la tarde , tomamos una copa, después salimos a bailar, terminamos la noche en un buen lugar y si quiere puede invitar a una amiga ¿ que dice?

\- pero que es esto un chiste, si lo es, es uno de muy mal gusto

\- no ,no lo es... una chica linda como usted, un tipo encantador como yo...se iba acercando el chico lentamente al rostro de maki ...usted sola yo solo,

-splasss... _la inminente cachetada no se hizo a esperar por parte de la peli roja, que estaba que le salía humo por los costados gracias a las insinuaciones baratas de aquel chico_

\- ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIR TAL COSA... SOLO UNA ESTÚPIDA CAERÍA CON ESA TÁCTICA TAN BAJA DE SEDUCCIÓN

\- ooouuch eso dolió... pe-pero señorita por favor cálmese y baje la voz que los personas nos están mirando...d _ecía el chico peli negro tratando de calmar las aguas; mientras se sobaba el cachete_

\- QUE-QUE ME CALME, TIENEN EL GRAN DESCARO DE PEDIRME QUE ME CALME ...A PUESTO QUE USTEDES NO SON SUPERVISORES... ..

\- ¡cla-claro que si! aquí están nuestras credenciales que demuestran q-que somos empleados d- de este lugar... _tartamudeo el de gafas_

\- Y A MI ¡QUIEN ME ASEGURA! QUE ESAS CREDENCIALES NO SON ROBADAS, VOY A LLAMAR A SEGURIDAD PARA QUE ACLARE TODO ESTE EMBROLLO...

\- k-kotaro - kun has algo que va a llamar a seguridad y por tu culpa nos van a votar o peor aun nos van a meter presos por suplantación y acoso

\- ¡espere señorita! No es necesario llamar a seguridad todo lo anterior fue una broma p-para...para romper el hielo, si romper el hielo ... _Decía kotaro tomando del brazo a maki.._

\- SUÉLTAME ATREVIDO...

\- NO LA VOY A SOLTAR, YA LE DIJE QUE FUE UNA BROMA... _comenzaron a forcejear los dos, en uno de los tanto intentos del chico por impedir que ella fuera a buscar al guarda de seguridad no se había percatado que su mano estaba en uno de los pechos de la chica_

-kyaaaa... ¡PERVERTIDO! grito la chica... _Mientras le daba con el bolso de manos que traía con sigo_

\- Ay... Ay... deténgase eso duele... Ita- kun ¡ QUÍTATE LA DE ENCIMA!... _Gritaba koita, atajando con sus brazos los bolzasos que le propinaba la chica_

\- ¿ QUE PASA A QUI ?... _.intervinieron dos hombres corpulentos - por la vestimenta que llevaban, se podía deducir que eran los guardias de seguridad del aeropuerto_

-¡ ella fue la que empezó!... _Exclamo el chico con la cara y brazos totalmente colorados_

\- ¡¿ que yo... que?! Todo esto es tu culpa, anda di lo que me acabas de hacer

\- ¡ YA BASTA ! USTEDES DOS... _señalo el guardia con el dedo a los dos chicos_ ... ACOMPAÑEN ME POR FAVOR

\- si lleve celos y que les caiga todo el rigor de la ley ... _Intervino maki_

-USTED TAMBIÉN DEBE ACOMPAÑARNOS SEÑORITA... _añadió el otro hombre mientras le colocaba unas esposas_

\- p-pero yo no hice nada malo...

\- CLARO QUE SI,FOMENTAR DISTURBIOS EN ESPACIO PUBLICO ES UN DELITO ASÍ QUE VENGA CON NOSOTROS

\- ¡SUÉLTEME DE INMEDIATO! A CASO NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE ESTÁN METIENDO

\- SI Y YO SOY EL PRIMER MINISTRO... CAMINE, CAMINE...

* * *

\- chicas ya llevamos mas de media hora a qui y nada que maki aparece, le abra pasado algo... _Fue lo que dijo honoka quien caminaba desesperada mente de un lugar a otros._

\- no seas ave de mal agüero, en algún momento aparecerá ya veraz... _. Contesto nozomi_

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Será que puedes dejar de revolver esas cartas, no entiendo por que las traes a todos lado... _rompió el silencio honoka._

\- y tu deja de caminar de un lado a otro que ya me tienes mareada, pareces gallina buscando maíz... _Se defendió nozomi_

\- co-como me has llamad... _no termino honoka de decir la palabra cuando..._

\- chichas ... chicas... _Grito Rin_ ... Aquella que lleva aquel policía de allá no es maki

\- si, esa es maki... _Respondieron al mismo tiempo nozomi y honoka_

\- p-pero miren, también llevan a otros dos chicos mas,- ¡ ohhh por dios¡... _se escandalizo RIN_

\- ¡¿queeee!

-ch-chicas eso solo significa una cosa... _Decía rin con cara de tragedia_

\- que cosa ... _pregunto desesperada mente honoka_

\- que a maki la obligaron a pasar como MULA desde Francia,- de seguro fue ese novio del que tanto nos hablaba... _respondió rin sollozando._

\- no puede ser como mula e- eso es imposible... _Expreso honok_ a

\- bueno ¡YA BASTA!... _Intervino nozomi algo molesta_... Rin- chan deja de decir tonterías y tu honoka deja de creer todo lo que dice Rin, en vez de estar a qui vamos a ver que fue lo que hizo para que se la llevaran de esa manera.

Continuar...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte del capitulo, me dio mas cacao escribirlo aun que para ser sincera no me convenció mucho pero que se le puede hacer ya saben espero comentarios, criticas,seguidores y nos leemos la próxima.**

 **PD: esa RIN sale con una cosas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 : UN REENCUENTRO DE LOCOS DOS ( SEGUNDA PARTE)**

 **ni love live ni sus personajes me...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Eli me va a matar , Eli me va a matar... Decía mentalmente cierta peli negra, mientras conducía el auto que a regaña dientes le presto su madre... Minutos después llego al aeropuerto, lo estaciono, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo,mientras miraba su reloj, que en el momento marcaba las doce en punto del medio día ...

\- espero que esto funcione... Decía la chica sacando de su bolso un letrero muy llamativo que decía BIENVENIDA A CASA ELI, lo comenzó agitar enfrente de la salida de pasajeros donde se suponía saldría su amiga , pasaron los minutos y no vio a nadie, nico comenzó a desesperarse

\- será que se retraso el vuelo...pensó, pero al instante fue sorprendida por alguien que la tomo por la espalada tapando sus ojos

\- estas esperando a alguien... Le susurro al oído una voz inconfundible, femenina y muy familiar, que la hizo voltearse, para luego chocarse con unos orbes color azul que reconoció al instante

\- E-ELI eres tu, no lo puedo creer, p- pero mírate como has cambiado, te vez mas adulta , mas guapa, de verdad los años no te sentaron nada mal... Decía la peli negra mirando de pies a cabeza lo cambiada que estaba su amiga

\- a caso no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu sempai... Contesto la otra con los brazos abiertos

\- sempai hmmf, si solo nos llevamos unos cuantos días de... No termino de hablar cuando sintió un cálido cuerpo que se apego al suyo

\- definitivamente no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma terca y bajita de siempre...fueron las palabras de Eli mientras abrazaba a la mas pequeña.

\- sabes que lo que estas haciendo es completamente vergonzoso.

\- y tu sabes lo chistosa que te veías moviendo ese cartel de lado a lado como tonta.

\- ¡oye! espera un momento... Se soltó del abrazo de la rubia ... Eso quiere decir que me estabas viendo hace rato y me dejabas hacer el ridículo

\- pues si pero la culpa es tuya... Alcanzó a decir entre risas la rubia ... Tu sabias que la hora de llegada era a las 11:30 y mira a la hora que llegas

\- p- pero...

\- pero nada, como yo se que eres incumplida decidí esperarte, además no es como si me la hubiera pasado mal o algo asi.  
\- ¿ por que lo dices ?

\- por que un par de locos nos mantuvieron entretenidas, el tiempo que te estuvimos esperándote, si no hubiera sido gracias a los guardias de seguridad que se los llevó, de seguro no te hubieras perdido el espectáculo

\- ¿como así que entretenidas ? Acaso tu estas con alguien,¿ n- no me digas que llegaste con algún novio o acaso te casaste?... Pregunto nico algo juguetona  
\- NOO, ninguna de las anteriores, haaaa si se me olvidaba, te tengo una sorpresa... Tomo a nico por el brazo y se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando

\- espera , espera no soy una niña para que me lleves del brazo suéltame eliiiiii...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- YA BASTA USTEDES TRES, ME TIENEN SORDO DE TANTO GRITAR... se levantó estrepitosamente el inspector de seguridad dándole un manotazo al escritorio , poniéndole fin a las contra que arrojaba la peli roja y los pro con los que se defendían los chico.  
\- ¡shnn! ¡ ains !... Voy a preguntar de nuevo y el primero que interrumpa al otro, le aseguro que no me temblara la mano para mandarlo al calabozo de las instalaciones ENTENDIDO... Los allí pre entes asintieron con la cabeza.

\- haber señorita que fue lo que paso para que reaccionara de esa manera... Le pregunto el inspector a maki

\- ¡mire! Como ya le había dicho, vengo de un viaje extenuante desde Francia hasta aquí y como todo buen pasajero me dirigí a buscar mi equipaje, pero de repente fui a bordada por estos dos "supervisores" que comenzaron a formulando preguntas y haciendo me perder el tiempo, solo con el sucio fin de tener una cita conmigo..¡ lo puede creer!

\- espere un momento como así que supervisores...intervino el inspector

\- pues quien mas que estos dos pervertidos que están a mi lado

\- ¡oye! nosotros no somos ningunos prever...

\- silencio ustedes dos, volviendo con usted... Puso su atención en las chica... permítame decirle que esta confundida por que ellos no son supervisores.

\- co-como que no si ellos me dijeron y hasta me mostraron su credencial de trabajo.

\- estas equivocada por que ellos son los encargados de la limpieza del aeropuerto, si no se ha fijado todos llevan una credencial como esa, además los supervisores no llevan ese uniforme... Le explico el supervisor.

\- vio eso era lo que trataba de decirle, pero de repente se volvió loca y me ataco...intervino el peli negro haciéndose la victima

\- ¡que yo te ataque eres...

\- ¡BUENO YA ME CANSE ! ¡GUARDIA! por favor suelte a estos tres, usted señorita busque su equipaje y valla a descansar y ustedes dos retomen sus deberes de limpieza, ¡PERO YA! ENTES QUE ME ARREPIENTA

\- espere un momento a caso los va dejar ir así como así después de lo que me hicieron.

\- mírelo de esta manera ninguno va a tener que pasar la noche en una celda, además fue algo sin importancia son solo chicos y sus hormonas deben estar alborotadas,ahora si me disculpa tengo otros delitos mas importantes que atender así que me imagino que sabe donde se encuentra la salida... El inspector señalo con el dedo la puerta

\- vamos princesa no seas testaruda y salgamos de aquí... Le susurro al oído touka dirigiéndose a la salida con su amigo.

\- ¡HORMONAS! LO QUE ME FALTABA, pero sabe una cosa no, no me da la gana de irme... Comenzó a rebuscar en el bolso que traía consigo , luego saco lo que al parecer era su identificación y la arrojo al escritorio de inspector...

\- sabe inspector, por lo general no me gusta utilizar este tipo de influencias, ya que quiero que mi vida sea lo mas normal posibles, pero en momentos como este donde me siento vulnerable y humillada no me deja otra opción ... El hombre después de ver la identificación y escuchar las palabras de maki cambio el semblante firme de hace unos minutos atrás por uno pasivo

\- me imagino que reconsiderara la orden de hace un rato cierto inspector... Dijo la peli roja mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas encima del escritorio del hombre... Sabe que seria lo mas triste a qui... Se acercaba lentamente maki al rostro del inspector mientras lo tomaba por la corbata

\- n-no no lo se... Tartamudeo el hombre

\- que una persona tan joven como usted quede sin empleo por no hacer bien su trabajo y créame como están las cosas hoy día conseguir uno es muy difícil... la cara del inspector lo decía todo, impotencia,rabia por la forma en que apretaba los puños y es que no podía creer que en todo sus años de tratar con diversos tipos de delincuentes, llega esa chica de la nada y lo pone a sudar frió.

\- ¡G-GUARDIA! Vuelva a detener a esos chicos y agrégueles cargos por suplantación y acoso... Sentencio el inspector

\- pe- pero señor usted dijo que nos podíamos ir a reiniciar nuestras labores de limpieza... Decía el peli negro, mientras el chico de gafas no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- recuerdan cuando le dije que si no se iban de inmediato me arrepentiría, como ven ya me arrepentí

\- Bueno como al parecer las cosas ya se arreglaron...intervino la peli roja... Si me permite mi documento... Se acerco al inspector y le arrebato el objeto de las manos...no puedo decir que fue un placer por que estaría mintiendo... Camino hacia la puerta la abrió y antes de marcharse dijo... sobra decir que tendrá noticias mías... Finalizo y cerro la puesta de un solo golpe.

\- uffff... Bueno inspector como ya se fue... Tomo la palabra el peli negro... creo que no es necesario que nos tenga esposados

\- Y USTEDES CREEN QUE LO QUE DIJE ACERCA DE EN CERRARLOS ERA UNA BROMA PEDAZO DE IMBÉCILES ... Grito el inspector

\- n-no nosotros solo lo pensábamos...

\- OHHHH Y USTEDES PIENSAN QUE SORPRESA , ACASO NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METIERON ESTA VEZ

\- N-no señor... Respondieron los chicos con la cabeza baja

\- claro como van a saber si se la pasan enamorando chicas

\- pero tío le juramos que... intervino el chico de gafas

\- NO ME JUREN NADA... Lo alzo del cuello y le advirtió CUANDO ME DE LA GANA DE SOLTARLOS TU PADRE,TU Y YO VAMOS A TENER UNA LARGA CHARLA ENTENDISTE Y NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR TÍO  
\- s-si ya entendí .

\- ¡GUARDIA! RETÍRELOS DE MI VISTA... el guardia acato las ordenes y se los llevo  
\- ¡shnnn! ¡Ains! Con que la nieta del señor nishikino... Decía mentalmente el inspector mientras jugaba con el lapicero queremos en la mano... Solo espero que sea un simple capricho de niña Rica por que si no mis días como integrante de la policía estarían contados...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡ yaaa ! suéltame que yo se caminar sola, mira nada mas como me volviste la blusa esto te va a salir caro eli... Refunfuñaba la mas baja,pero al instante Fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que no era la de Eli.

\- valla,valla por lo visto sigues siendo la misma niña mimada de siempre , al parecer los años no te han cambiado ni un poquito nico- chan...

\- disculpa te conozco...¡ espera! Ohh por dios pero si eres...

\- LA MISMA...

\- ¡ U-UMI- CHAN ! esto si que es una sorpresa... La peli negra no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo a la chica que tenia en frente... pero ¿que le paso a tu cabello?, esta mas corto que de costumbre y tu ELI... Miro a la rubia desafiante... Por que no me dijiste que estabas con umi, acaso ustedes estuvieron todo este tiempo juntas y no me querían contar... Bromeo nico

\- NOOOOO... gritaron al unísono las dos chicas completamente rojas hasta las orejas

\- primero que todo... Tomo la palabra Eli... Me encontré con Umi en la escala que hicimos en Ámsterdam y pues a-a mi también me tomo por sorpresa... Finalizo eli con los brazos cruzados .

\- si eli tiene razón nadie sabe que estoy en Japón ni siquiera mi madre, quería que fuera sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo encontrándolas a ustedes después de tanto tiempo, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar chicas

\- si pero no aquí...contesto nico mientras sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo...¡tada ! Al menos no vamos a tener que coger taxi

\- ¡ arasho! No me digas que compraste un auto, eso si que es nuevo.

-ETO... así que digamos auto nuevo, nuevo,pues no lo es.

\- bueno no importa... Hablo la rubia... después que no

sea la cafetera que utiliza tu mama lo demás esta bien.

-PUES QUE TE DIGO...

\- NOOOOO, NO me digas que de verdad me viniste a buscar en eso ¡WAAA ja ja ja... Se moría de la risa la rubia... Hay nico Definitivamente eres increíble

\- bueno ya deja de reírte, al menos te vine a buscar... Se defendió la mas pequeña.

\- l-lo siento ...decía Eli mientas se secaba unas lagrimas producto de tanto reírse... Hay no saben cuanto extrañe todo esto... Le frotaba la cabeza a la mas pequeña.

\- ¡ya déjame que no soy tu mascota!...

\- bueno chicas ya dejen de pelear y vayámonos, miren que nos van a llamar la atención o aun peor nos va a pasar como a los chicos de hace un rato... UMI tomo sus maletas y comenzó a caminar

\- UUUUY que seriedad, pero sabes una cosa eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti... Grito Eli

\- N-no digas esas cosa tan vergonzosas...respondía Umi con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- yo no le veo nada de malo decirle esas cosas a una de mis mejores amigas, creo que fue mas vergonzoso las vez esa que te embriagaste y me be... La repentina mano de Umi alcanzo a tapar la boca de la rubia para que no articulara palabra alguna.

\- ¡¿ni se te ocurra recordádmelo?!... Le advirtió la peli azul.

\- bueno ya ya me callo, cambiando de tema vallan adelantándose ustedes dos mientras yo compro un refresco y voy al baño ¿ quieren algo para el camino ? pregunto la rubia.

\- yo no gracias ... contesto UMI... pues a mi si... Replico NICO.

\- aaaaa y no se preocupen si me pierdo por que ya se como encontrarlas, solo basta con buscar la única cafetera del estacionamiento... Guiño el ojo la rubia dio me día media vuelta y se fue...

Mientras tanto en otra parte del aeropuerto exactamente una refresque ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
\- ¡ QUE TE TOCO UN SENO! Se escandalizo cierta peli naranja al escuchar el mal rato que paso su amiga hacia unos momentos

\- HONOKA, baja la voz Por que mejor no lo publicas, o sacas un letrero te saldría mejor no

\- l-lo siento Maki-chan, es que lo que te paso fue tan chistoso... Y a la vez muy vergonzoso pero... ¡VERGONZOSO! Nya ...intervino RIN... ya quisiera yo que alguien me tocara el pecho a si sea por accidente...

\- RINNNN... Gritaron al mismo tiempo maki y honoka... ¿que le paso ?,Donde quedo la niña inocente que deje antes de irme... Termino de hablar maki.

\- bueno , bueno , ya dejen a bueno , bueno , ya dejen a RIN quieta intervino Nozomi... no ven que sus hormonas deben estar a flor de piel, además Maki tu ya tienes novio y me imagino las cosas lascivas que has estado haciendo y ni hablemos de ti Honoka, que por culpa de esas mismas hormonas te paso lo que te paso...

\- ya, ya entendí, no tienes por que recordádmelo a cada momento.  
\- pues conmigo si que te equivocas Nozomi... Tomo la palabra la palabra la peli roja...por que aun que tenga novio sigo siendo virgen y lo seguiré siendo hasta el día de mi boda

-?

\- waaa ja ja ja ja ... Se comenzaron a reír las otras tres chicas ahí presentes... D- de que se ríen... Pregunto con el ceño fruncido la peli roja mientras le daba vuelta a un mechón de su cabello

\- de nada, de nada... RIN sin previo aviso se lanzo a Maki para abrazarla... Maki te extrañamos tanto... Si si, ya lo se pero quítate de encima que me estas maltratando vamos quítate, quítate.

-chicas si me permiten ahora vuelvo.

\- a donde vas Nozomi... Pregunto Honoka.

\- voy hacer una llamada muy importante no me demoro.

\- mmmmm creo que ya se a quien vas a llamar.

\- ahhhh si no me digas, creí que la adivina aquí era ¡yo !no tu honoka

-pues no hay que ser adivina para saber que tu... ¡HONOKA! El grito de la peli roja no la dejo terminar... quítate de encima a RIN - CHAN que ahora la gata esta me quiere lamer.

\- ya basta Rin compórtate, mira que todos nos están mirando

\- lo siento es que Maki es tan linda, nyaaa.

\- deja de decir tonterías... Contesto maki... Al final de cuentas a quien iba llamar nozomi que no lo hizo en nuestra presencia.

\- pues a su tormento...

-¡ tormento!... Tomo un sorbo de su malteada Maki... Ammm ya la chica con la que esta saliendo.  
-estaba saliendo querrás decir ... Corrigió RIN... Es una historia bastante larga... intervino honoka...pero te la contaremos después...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.- contesta, contesta...puuuu- puuuuu ... Sistema correo de voz tendrá cobro a partir de este momento... Maldición... Refunfuñó la peli morada... yo se que no quieres contestar nico, pero no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que lo hagas ... Volvió a marcar el numero mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, estaba tan distraída que no se percato de la chica que venia en su misma dirección con unos refrescos en sus manos, el choque entre las dos fue inminente, los refrescos que traía la otra chica cayeron encima de nozomi empapando por completo la blusa Blanca que llevaba, el reclamo por parte de esta no se hizo a esperar...

\- PERO MIRA NADA MAS LO QUE HAS HECHO... Se limpiaba para luego alzar la mirada y ver al responsable de tal estupidez, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era una chica rubia, alta, con unos ojos azules penetrantes y por que no sexi...

\- L-LO LAMENTO NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN... alcanzo a decir la rubia

\- UN SIMPLE LO SIENTO NO VA ARREGLAR LA BLUSA QUE ACABAS DE DAÑAR ¡ ESTÚPIDA!

\- BUENO YA BÁJALE... ADEMÁS NO SE ESCUCHA BIEN QUE UNA ESTÚPIDA LE DIGA A OTRA ESTÚPIDA...!ESTÚPIDA! ESPERA ESO NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR, COMO SEA FUISTE TU QUIEN SE CHOCO CONMIGO Y QUE APARTE m-me derramo m-mis be-bebidas, y !oye! pero que sostén mas bonito llevas puesto... Exclamo la rubia mientras sus ojos se posaba en el pecho voluptuoso de la otra chica, gracias a que su blusa estaba mojada y pegada al cuerpo se podía a ver a leguas lo que llevaba puesto debajo.

\- kyaaa ... Grito nozomi al percatarse que sus pechos estaban a la vista...!ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!... Sin previo aviso alzo su mano para propinarle una bofetada a la rubia, pero esta al ver las claras intenciones de la chica detuvo el golpe con una de sus manos para después jalarle contra su cuerpo y quedar a pocos centímetros la una de la otra

\- PERMITE ME DECIRTE DE ANTE MANO LO HERMOSA QUE TE VEZ ENOJADA, PERO TU HERMOSURA NO TE ALCANZA PARA QUE ME ALCES LA MANO, YA TE PEDÍ DISCULPAS Y SI ES POR LO QUE TE DIJE CREO QUE SABES QUE LOS OJOS SE HICIERON PARA VER QUERIDA... Nozomi quedo paralizada y no simplemente por la palabras de la rubia si no por esa mirada penetrante y profunda que por primera vez la hacia sentir tan pequeña ... S- suéltame que me estas lastimando... Fue lo que logro decir la peli morada completamente roja hasta las orejas

\- y que pasa si no lo hago... Respondió desafiante la rubia quien se apegaba mas al cuerpo y rostro de la otra chica al punto en que sus respiraciones chocaban entre si.

\- si no me sueltas, te juro que voy hacer un escándalo y te meterás en problemas

-shhhhhh... Puso un dedo en sus labios Yo te voy a soltar pero me tienes que seguir la corriente si no quieres tener problemas conmigo

-¡ la corriente! de que hablas...

\- ¡SEÑORITAS!... Se les acerco un guardia... Como sabrán este es espacio publico y hacer espectáculos de esta clase esta prohibido para eso están las residencias.

\- ohhh que pena, de verdad lo lamento... Comenzó hablar la rubia... Es que después de tantos años fuera del país y reencontrarme con mi amor-sito se me alborota todo cierto,¿como es que te llamas? ... Le susurro al oído de la morena... Púdrete... fue lo que esta respondió.

\- no tranquilas no necesito saber los detalles solo quería advertirles que demuestren su amor en partes menos concurridas ya que aquí esta prohibido.

\- ah si si claro, es que ya no veo la hora de llegar a la casa para usted ya sabe...la rubia le guiño un ojo al guardia,mientras nozomi la miraba como si quisiera matarla en ese presido momento

\- bueno me retiro chicas ya están advertidas y que pasen un lindo día.

\- igualmente... Contestaron las dos.

\- s- será que me puedes soltar de una buena vez.

\- oh si claro como no... De inmediato la rubia soltó de su agarre a la peli morada... Si quieres te presto mi abrigo para que te cubras ya que todavía se te ven l-los pechos.

\- ¡NO! gracias... Se exalto la morena Dio media vuelta y se empezó alejar.

\- estas segura...

\- si ... Como que me llamo toujo nozomi... Siguió caminando, pero repentinamente se detuvo al percatarce de la mirada pervertida de algunos hombres que la empezaban a incomodar.

\- en... 5,4,3,2,1 ... contó mentalmente la rubia... Y

\- será que to-todavía sigue en pie la propuesta de prestarme tu abrigo... Se devolvió la morena con un claro enojo en su rostro.

\- ohh si claro a qui tienes... Le dio el abrigo y la otra ni corta ni perezosa se lo arrebato.

\- ahora si con tu permiso me largo.

\- oye espera ni un GRACIAS me vas a dar.

\- !PÚDRETE!... Fue lo que dijo la peli morada mostrando el dedo corazón, mientras se perdía entre la gente.

\- mmmm con que toujo nozomi que genio se gasta, pero aun así es linda y tenia unos pech... ¡ ELI! POR DIOS QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, ESAS SON PALABRAS DE LA ENANA DE NICO NO TUYAS ...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
\- hasta que por fin llegas estaba que nos íbamos por que la madre de Rin la esta llamando... Reprocho honoka

\- lo lamento tuve un inconveniente , y Maki chan ¿donde esta?

\- fue a cancelar las bebidas... Contesto Rin... oye y ese abrigo que traes puesto.

\- ese fue el inconveniente que pase, una idiota derramo sus bebidas en mi blusa y me presto su abrigo pero como no la voy a volver a ver mas lo quemaré cuando llegue a casa

\- d- de verdad lo vas a quemar por que parece muy fino y costoso a demás es lindo y huele bien

\- ya RIN deja de tocarme a caso nunca habías visto un abrigo

\- si pero... Espera a qui hay algo...la chica gato metió la mano en uno de los bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba su amiga y saco un pequeño papel... muestra para ver... Honoka le arrebato el papel de la mano a Rin para leerlo... Ammmm AYASE ELI... comenzó a leer en voz alta ...ABOGADA PENALISTA EGRESADA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE XXXXX EN RUSIA y de la parte de atrás hay unos números...termino de leer ... creo que ya tienes a quien llamar para devolver la prenda =ten = aquí tienes... Le ofreció el papel a nozomi, esta lo tomo pero de inmediato lo arrugo para luego tirarlo a la basura... Ya te dije que no voy a devolver nada... Tomo el ultimo sorbo de su malteada... Chicas...llego maki... ya cancele a si que nos podemos reti... y ese abrigo.

\- Te comento en el camino ya no soporto estar aquí así que vayámonos

\- y a esta que vicho le pico...le susurro Maki a Rin

\- un bicho muy pequeño con nombre propio, comienza con N Y TERMINA EN NICO- CHAN HMPP... se tapo la boca Rin al ver que Nozomi escucho lo que dijo

\- RIN- CHAN... Que fue lo que dijiste...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
-Eli...eli...¡Eliii!... grito nico

\- que?, que ?...

\- no me has dicho que paso con la malteada

\- aaaa las malteadas p-pues se me cayeron jeje

...  
\- s-se te cayeron y lo dices con esa cara de idiota.

\- oye a quien le llamas idiota...idiota...pues a ti a quien mas...

\- Bueno, bueno ya... Intervino Umi... Cuando será el día que van a madurar en fin, solo les quería decir que no me voy con ustedes

\- ¿ que ? ¿Por que? Lo dices por lo feo que esta el auto...pregunto nico.

\- noooo, no es eso , es que no voy para mi casa tengo algo que hacer antes

\- por eso no hay ningún problema nosotras te llevamos... Intervino eli.

\- gracias pero no, en lo que si me pueden ayudar es llevando mi equipaje que yo lo pasos recoger luego.

\- bueno como quieras, después no digas que la gran nico nii, no te ofreció llevarte hasta tu casa, nos vemos luego UMICHAN

\- nos vemos chicas conduzcan con cuidado...*sngg* OK UMI no esperes mas a recuperar lo que es tuyo...

Carretera principal...

\- bueno ELI, a que hotel te llevo?

\- pues donde mas, a tu apartamento.

?

\- ¡ ESPERA! a caso creías que gastaría dinero en un hotel cuando me puedes dar posada que mal amiga... Ahhhh y te advierto desde ahora, durante el tiempo que me quede en tu depa nada de llevar "AMIGAS"

\- p-pero...

\- pero nada ya estas advertida.

\- *mou* creo que este es el fin de una vida sexual plena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **nos leemos la próxima...**


	6. HOGAR DULCE HOGAR

**CAPITULO 6 : HOGAR DULCE HOGAR**

 **hola de nuevo yo actualizando, pensé que no terminaría este capitulo me dio cacao, por favor disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico lo redacto desde mi celular y ese esta de medio día pata bajo sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

.

.

.

MANSIÓN NISHIKINO ...

\- chicas gracias por a recogerme y también por traerme... _Decía la peli roja mientras se bajaba del auto que era conducido por nozomi_... Están seguras que no quieren entrar un rato...

\- yo no puedo... _Respondió honoka_...tengo algo que hacer

\- yo tampoco... _Toma la palabra RIN_ ... mi madre me necesita , será otro día Nyaa.

\- yo menos... _.intervino nozomi_... Me imagino que saben por que, de todos modos gracias por la invitación sera la próxima

\- esta bien, hablaremos mañana en la universidad, vallan con cuidado

\- si lo haremos ... _Se despidieron las chicas y arrancaron_

\- ¡snhg!¡ains!... S _uspiro la chica_ ... Desde cuando esta casa me han parecido tan inmensas ... _pensó mientras tocaba el timbre; no paso ni un minuto cuando se abrieron las puertas y justo detrás se encontraba un mayordomo que de inmediato la recibió_

\- bienvenida a casa nishikino- sama.

-xxxxxxx cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas a si, solo llámame maki- san esta bien...

\- como usted diga nishi...digo Maki- san.

\- mucho mejor y dime hay alguien dentro... _pregunto maki con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al mayordomo_

\- ehhh pues... _Ante la pregunta el hombre no contesto algo coherente_

\- no no me digas que ya se la respuesta, están trabajando no se por que pregunto, cuando lo se claramente, tengo que aceptar definitivamente que un hospital me robo el cariño de mis padres.

\- no diga esas cosas sus padres la quieren mas que a nada en este mundo, por favor permita-me sus maletas...

Ohhh si toma, están muy pesadas... _empezaron a caminar hacia otra puerta que se veía a lo lejos, esta era mas pequeña a la primero, la peli roja se poso enfrente, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la giro, cerro los ojos y pensó_... De vuelta en casa... _Al abrir los ojos su sorpresa fue otra._ ...

\- BIENVENIDA A CASA gritaron al unísono el pequeño grupo de personas que la estaba esperando dentro con pitos gorros y serpentinas

\- p-pero que es todo esto ... _Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular la chica_

 _-_ pues tu fiesta de bienvenida querida... _Respondió una mujer alta, elegante de cabello castaño y muy hermosa que al parecer no pasaba de los 40 años de edad._

\- madre yo pensé que estabas en una reunión de negocios

\- si pero la cancele ...

\- bueno chicas... _Interrumpió un hombre muy bien vestido alto y de cabellera rojiza igual que maki creo que sobraba decir que era su padre_... este no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas y tu maki acaso no le vas a dar un abrazo a tus padres como debe ser ven aquí... _La tomo del brazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo al cual se unió la mujer que estaba a su lado_

\- no sabes cuanto te extrañamos... _le decía su padre acariciando su cabello mientras su madre la llenaba de besos._

\- y yo a ustedes... _Fue lo que maki respondió con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos._

\- querida estas llorando ... _Dijo algo sorprendida la madre._

 _-_ noooo... c-claro que no, debió ser un sucio que me entro en el ojo.

\- vamos no tienes por que cohibirte de llorar eso no es malo... _. Decía el hombre mientras le daba una sonris_ a... Yo se que ya eres toda una mujer y no la niña de ayer pero hasta nosotros los adultos lloramos y mas aun si esas la grimas son de felicidad no crees.

\- si tienes razón pero...

\- pero nada, haber dale la mejor sonrisa a tus padres

\- e-espera no no...

\- quiero ver tu sonrisa, donde esta

\- p- para papa no me hagas cosquilla donde quedaron t-tus palabras de hace un momento acerca d-de que ya soy una mujer... _Decía maki entre risas._

\- ¡si! Pero para mi siempre serás mi niña pequeña incluso cuanto tengas 50 años.

\- mouuu... Mama ya quita lo de encima

\- lo siento querida el esta en todo su derecho como padre.

\- hay alguien en casa... _Se escucho de la nada la voz de un hombre que entro por la puerta principal con un enorme oso de felpa, por las canas se podía decir que estaba entre los 60 o 70 años de edad_ ... Lamento la tardanza tuvimos un inconveniente cuando venia pero ya lo resolví

\- a-abuelo, esto si que es una sorpresa no pensé que el hombre mas ocupado de Japón tendría tiempo para venir a vera su nieta.

\- así sea el hombre mas ocupado de todo el mundo siempre sacaré tiempo para ver a una de las personas que mas quiero en el mundo así que anda ven a darle un abrazo a este pobre viejo ya cansado... _Extendió sus brazos para a cobijar en ellos a su única nieta_

\- mouuu... Abuelo no digas eso, no estas tan viejo, para mi sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, no sabes como te extrañe.

-yo igual querida, pero bueno mira el regalo que te traje y allá en el auto tengo mas.

\- papa creo que es mala idea que le hallas traído un oso, por que según ella ya no es una niña... _Intervino el hombre peli - rojo_

\- se puede saber en que momento yo dije eso... _Expreso la chica_

\- pues no hace much...

\- yo no recuerdo haberte dicho tal cosa... _dijo algo juguetona maki_... Abuelo necesito contarte algo que me paso... _lo tomo de su brazo._

 _\- esta bien pero antes me tienes que tocar una pieza en el piano tu sabes la que tocas cuando estoy estresado._

\- como quieras ... _Decía maki mientras se dirigía con su abuelo al salón de música ._

\- v-viste lo que acaba de pasar, mi propio padre me acaba de quitar el amor de mi hija... _Se quejaba el hombre mientras fingía un sollozar._

\- aquí vamos de nuevo... _Pensó la mujer_

\- bueno pero al menos tengo tu cariño verdad preciosa... _el hombre Se acerco y la tomo de la cintura lentamente._

\- mmm parece que el señor nishikino esta muy juguetón hoy, ¡pero!...

\- pero que ?... _Se acerco a su rostro_

\- no estoy de animo así que mejor ve a darte una ducha con agua helada, así que con tu permiso... _Se fue caminando con rumbo a la sala de música_

\- p-pero amor espera, ya pague mi error,y además te jure que no me volvería a quedar dormido, cariño... Me estas escuchado... Cariño espera.. .. No me dejes así...

* * *

.

.

.

RESIDENCIA KIRA.

\- Ding - dong ...

-" un momento por favor"

\- Ding dong ... ...

\- ya va, cual es el desesp...

¡H-Honoka! Que haces de nuevo por acá .

\- de verdad lamento molestarla otra vez señora kira, solo quiero saber si ya se encuentra tsubasa.

\- no querida ella no se encuentra y creo que va a demorar.

\- mmm ya veo... le puede decir de mi parte que la voy a esperar como siempre allí al frente hasta cuando quiera salir de su habitación ya que por esa ventana... _Señalo con un dedo._... De Donde nos esta espiando no va a poder escuchar lo que vine a decirle.

\- esta bien se lo haré saber... _Respondió la señora Kira un poco apenada._

\- me retiro y que tenga un lindo día ... _Se despidió la chica_ ..

\- tu también querida.

...

\- Toc... Toc...la señora kira toco la puerta de la habitación de su hija ... _¿ Se puede?..pregunto._

\- si claro adelante.. _Respondió la chica quien se encontraba dentro y al pie de la ventana observando hacia afuera_... Ya se marcho... _fue lo único que pregunto_

\- no, sigue allí fuera, igual que todos los días, cariño no entiendo ¿ hasta cuando van a estar así? Llevan casi un mes estando peleadas, tan solo deberías de hablar con ella no crees... _Sugirió la mujer mientras se iba acercando a la ventana._

-¡NOOOO!... _Grito la chica quien abrupta mente cerro la cortina y se tiro en la cama._... Ya no la quiero volver a ver, por mi que se quede esperando allí afuera uno, dos , tres días inclusive años, lo que sea, pero no voy hablar con ella, por mi que se valla al mismísimo infierno si es que puede.

\- ¡TSUBASA!... _exclamo la madre._... Cuida tu vocabulario cuando estés hablando conmigo, ¡snhg!...suspiro...mira la verdad na se que ha pasado entre ustedes dos que hasta del cuarto no quieres salir y has dejado de comer, pero mañana cuando ella vuelva tu misma la vas atender, y le vas a decir todo lo me acabas de decir ami para ver sino de te va arrugar el corazón con esa mirada triste que siempre trae, por que yo ya estoy cansada de estar mintiéndole entenderé.

\- pero mama ...

\- nada de peros... _dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación._

\- ...

\- lo que me faltaba ahora perdí el apoyo de mi madre... _Pensaba tsubasa mientras miraba hacia el techo._... Y no, definitivamente no puedo hablar con honoka, seguro daría mi brazo a torcer después de todo la sigo amando... _Al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando su rostro se torno rojo y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama abrazando a su almohada_... No no no y no deja de pensar eso, nada mas de recordar lo que hizo, no merece que yo siga teniendo sentimientos por ella... _unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas._... Bueno basta de llorar no quería hacer esto pero tendré que recurrir al plan B...

* * *

..

.

RESIDENCIA TOUJO.

\- ¡que no este!..¡que no este!...¡que se allá ido a trabajar!... _Pensaba la peli morada mientras habría la puerta de su casa..._

\- valla, valla hasta que por fin la señorita de la casa se digna a llegar... _exclamo un hombre algo mayor que se encontraba sentado en un sillón cruzado de piernas y con el seño fruncido._

\- lo siento oji- san, pero la amiga a la que íbamos a recoger se le presento un inconveniente... _Respondió nozomi_

\- no se pero siento que todo lo que estas diciendo es mentira ... _Se levanto el hombre de su asiento y tomo a la chica por la barbilla..._ Mírame a los ojos y dime ¿donde estabas?

\- ya te lo dije así que suéltame... _nozomi se soltó del agarre de su tío y dio media para dirigirme a su cuarto pero este la tomo del brazo, la jalo para luego comenzó a olerla._

\- que estas haciendo... _Reacciono la chica soltando-ce nuevamente del agarre de su ti._

\- estaba verificando si estabas con algún hombre.

\- A-acaso estas insinuando que me estaba acostando con alguien , por quien me estas tomando ¡dime! por una cualquiera... _alzo la voz nozomi mientras empuñaba sus manos._

\- yo no soy el que lo digo, tus acciones lo dicen todo con ese cuento que estas en la universidad, de que estas con tus amigas, solo mírate hasta llegas con ropa nueva, solo dime ¿cuanto te costo ese abrigo que llevas puesto? Un cena, una caricia, o no ya se una noche entera cual de esas.

\- no tengo por que escuchar toda esta Mierda... _la chica Comenzó a subir las escaleras._

\- vamos uye , pero sabes a quien me recuerdas... Si a la prostituta de tu madre, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando tenia algún problema con mi hermano se largaba, por esa maldita fue que... _No termino de hablar ya que fue silenciado por una bofetada que le dio la peli purpura, pero este reacción y le propino la misma bofetada pero con mayor fuerza que termino mandando a la chica al suelo._

\- como te atreves a pegarle a tu oji- san donde demonios han quedado tus modales.

\- no iba a permitir que le faltara el respeto a la memoria de mis padres en mi presencia... _Respondió sollozando la chica tirada en el piso..._ sabes he vivido contigo desde los 6 años, prácticamente toda mi vida hasta el momento, he tenido que soportar tus malos tratos, no me dejas tener amigos, me sacas todo en cara, todo lo que hago te molesta, si me odias tanto y me parezco tanto a ella por que no me dejas ir, solo firma los papeles y déjame ir por favor... _rogaba con la voz entre cortada_... Ya no necesito que sigas siendo mi albacea si es por lo de la herencia y los negocios te lo puedes quedar no me importa p-pero deja...

\- shhhh, no digas nada ... _La interrumpió el hombre mientras le sobaba la cabeza_ ... Yo no necesito dinero, solo quiero que entiendas que hago esto por tu bien, por que tu padre me lo pidió en su lecho de muerte, el me dijo que cuidara de ti como si fueras mi hija y eso es lo que hago cuido de ti como si fueras mia , hasta que cumplas los 28 años y para eso faltan 4 años, creo que lo sabes bien verdad así que levántate deja de llorar y ve a darte un baño que tenemos un cliente muy importante y tu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... _Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta la abrió y se fue._

\- cuatro años, solo son cuatro años nada mas si ya espere lo mucho , esperaré lo poco... _Decía mentalmente la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su cuarto, se desvistió para entrar al baño, duro aproximadamente una hora y luego salió, saco de su armario unos de los tantos vestidos que tenia y se lo coloco al igual que unos elegantes tacones, se acerco al espejo para ponerse un poco de maquillaje y tapar con algo de labial la laceración que tenia en su labio inferior producto de la bofetada que le propino su tío ,se quedo por unos minutos mirándose en el espejo y repitió ..._ Tan solo son cuatro años... _al instante Desvío la mirada y la poso en un bulto que estaba en la entrada de su cuarto camino hacia el, se agacho y lo recogió era nada mas y nada menos que el abrigo de aquella chica..._ Por poco me olvido de ti, pero cuando regrese te convertirás en cenizas ... _Murmuró_... Que lastima se ve tan fino y la tela es muy suave... _Comenzó a frotarlo entre sus dedos_ ...y si mejor lo vendo no necesito el dinero pero... _Se lo fue acercando lentamente a su rostro para olerlo_... Tiene el olor de ella... _pensó, pero al percatarse de sus pensamientos arrojo el abrigo a la cama_... No definitivamente lo quemaré cuando regrese esta decidido ...

* * *

 _._

 _.._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _Hotel Osaka MARRIOTT MIYAKO_

 _Recepción..._

\- buenas tardes...

\- buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarla... _Respondió la recepcionista_... Necesita alguna habitación, por que por el Momento no tenemos ninguna disponible todo el hotel esta topado... _Finalizo la mujer._

\- no nada de eso, solo quería saber si aquí se sigue hospedando una persona.

\- me permite el nombre para verificar.

\- ahhh si lo siento, ella se llama minami- minami kotori

.  
\- me permite un momento por favor voy a buscar en el sistema.

\- si claro tómese todo su tiempo...

-...

\- si efectivamente se encuentra hospedada aquí su numero de habitación es 516 ,permítame anunciarla.

\- oh no, no es necesario es que ella no sabe que estoy aquí y quiero darle la sorpresa, si me anuncia lo estropearía todo.

-umm ya veo... _Dijo algo incrédula la recepcionista.._... Me puede decir que parentesco tiene con la huésped.

\- ehhh yo soy su... soy su amiga, si su amiga me va a dejar pasar si o no...

\- si claro adelante... Ya sabe habitación 516 y que tengan un lindo encuentro... pero que chica mas tierna, ... _pensó la mujer..._ Se veía mas adorable con ese brillo en los ojos mientras hablaba de su amiga... ¡sngh!¡ains! El amor, el amor cuando sera que tocara mi puerta...  
.

.  
\- ! Estúpida nico! Mira nada mas la marca que me dejo... _Decía kotori mientras miraba en el espejo el chupón que a leguas se veía en su cuello..._ S-si tan solo todo esto lo hubiera echo ella no me hubiese molestado tanto incluso lo hubiera mostrado con orgullo ! me pregunto como se sentirá hacer el amor con la persona que amas... _Pensó_ ... que te bese con pasion... _comenzó a tocar sus labios_... Que recorra cada centímetro de tu cuerpo... _bajo con su mano por todo su cuello..._ Que se sentirá cuando toque . ... _Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unos golpes provenientes de afuera..._ p-pero que cosas estoy pensando creo que esta frustración me esta convirtiendo en una pervertida.

-Toc...Toc...Toc... _Volvieron a tocar.._

\- quien sera no estoy esperando a nadie tampoco he ordenado nada... _Murmuraba mientras buscaba en su closet una blusa que pudiera cubrir el chupón de su cuello..._ Esto servirá por el momento... _Saco una blusa y se la iba poniendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla_

\- Cubiertas ... Cubiertas ... Cubiertas ...

\- ya va un momento pero cual es el desespero yo no he llamado servido de habit... _Quedo perpleja al ver de quien se trataba_

-S-SORPRESA...

¡U-UMI!...e-eres tu...

\- si soy yo quería darte una sorpre... _No termino de hablar cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de la menor, que de la nada rompió en llanto._

\- l-lo siento de verdad lo siento tanto y-yo no quería, yo no te merezco soy la peor... _Decía entre lagrimas kotori quien se aferraba mas al cuerpo de la peli azul._

\- no digas tonterías yo no tengo nada que perdonarte la culpa es mía a veces soy muy torpe y me cuesta mostrar mis sentimientos, y se que te descuide mucho, por eso estoy aquí no quiero seguir peleada contigo lo que paso en Ámsterdam que se queda allá, te prometo que cambiaré, pero debes ir a mi ritmo vale... _La tomo de la babilla_... Mírame por favor

\- no, y-yo ni siquiera merezco mirarte a los ojos... _Aparto la mirada_

\- por que dices eso si ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, fue mía también así que mírame.

\- tu no entiendes

\- que es lo que no entiendo se mas clara

\- que te he en... _Se quedo paralizada la peli gris mientes se mordía el labio para no terminar de decir la frase._

\- que tu que... Insistió UMI.

\- QUE YO... pues que yo t- te DESEO... lo lamento no te lo pude decir... _Pensó kotori_... Por que se que nunca me lo perdonaría y no estoy dispuesta a perderte.

\- kotori - chan no se que decirte

\- tranquila no digas nada como lo dijiste antes vamos a ir a tu ritmo esta bien ... _Se acerco lentamente al rostro de umi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca..._ _UMI al sentirla tan cerca cerro sus ojos mientras su rostro se teñía de color rojo hasta las orejas, para sorpresa suya el beso nunca llego a su boca pero si a su frente..._. Sabes lo linda que te vez cuando te sonrojas... _Le susurro kotori al oído después de darle el beso en la frente._

\- claro que no... _estas exagerando._

\- ¡exagerando yo! mírate pareces un tomate de lo roja que te pones

\- yo un tomate... Tu eres el tomate mira lo roja que estas gracias a esa blusa cuello de tortuga que llevas puesta con esta calor que hace.

\- e-es que al parecer me quería dar un resfriado , pero dime vas a pasar quieres que te prepare algo de comer... _Cambio de tema al rápidamente._

 _-_ si claro, no he comido nada desde que llegue así que si no es mucha molestia.

\- claro que no es molestia adelante... _la invito a pasar..._... UMI y tus maletas ... _pregunto la menor desconcertada._

\- ahhhhh se las llevó una amiga , como tome el metro me pareció incomodo cargar con las ellas ,ahora en un momento paso por ellas.

\- ya veo pensé que te quedarías aquí, o algo así.

\- no claro que no... _Se sentó en el sofá_ ... yo me voy a quedar en mi casa, tengo que ver a mi madre ella tampoco sabe que llegue de viaje, primero te quise dar la sorpresa a ti.

\- eso me alaga... _Respondió con un tono de voz algo triste._... Bueno al menos puedo acompañarte a buscar tu equipaje... _Se sentó a su lado posando la cabeza en el hombro de la peli azul._

\- claro que no ... _la tomo de las mejillas y choco su frente con la de ella._... No quiero que por mi culpa te refríes así que tu te quedas a qui esta bien... _Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento mientes su mirada quedo fija en la menor durante unos segundos_

\- ¡U-UMI-CHAN!... _rompió el silencio kotori._

\- humm ... Dime... _Contesto umi algo en aun sin quitar su mirada de la chica._

\- acerca de la promesa que te hice hace un momento de ir a tu ritmo... _Se prendió del cuello de la mayor._

\- si que paso con eso..

-" Creo que no lo voy a poder cumplir si me sigues mirando de esa manera.

\- l-lo siento... _De inmediato la peli azul volteo la mirada totalmente avergonzada._

\- Umi - chan es tan linda, no sabes cuanto te amo... _.se le tiro encima y la abrazo._

-mou... Kotori no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas ...

\- esta bien pero si me prometes que no volveremos a pelar mas por tonterías.

\- te lo prometo... _Finalizo UMI dándole un beso en la frente_..

* * *

.APARTAMENTO 210.

\- pero que fue lo que paso a tu departamento pareciera que hubiese pasado un huracán o algo así... _Fue la impresión de la rubia al entrar al departamento de nico._

\- de verdad lo siento es que no medio tiempo de ordenar nada además tu regreso fue de la nada así que no te quejes ... _Contestaba la peli negra mientras iba recogiendo a su paso prendas de vestir, uno que otros libros de culinaria y algunas envolturas de frituras._

\- pero este desorden parece de hace semanas... _Volvió a reprochar las rubia._

\- no tengo mucho tiempo, la universidad y el trabajo me tienen estresada y ahora con tus sermones me vas a estresar mas.

-esta bien ya no sigo mas, pero lo único que se salva de este desastre es la cocina por lo menos no.

\- Ayase ...

\- bueno bueno ya me callo, ahora si dime donde esta la habitación para acomodar el equipaje.

\- es esa puerta de allá... _señalo nico con el dedo_

\- gracias ahora si me permites voy a ir acomodarme... _Empezó a dirigirse a la habitación pero cierta peli migra se le cruzo en el camino._

 _-_ ¡espera!¡espera!...para donde crees que has

\- pues a que mas a ocupar mi habitación tontica... _Le puso la mano en la cabeza y comenzó a frotarla._

\- deja de hacer eso, volviendo al tema sabes que nada mas hay una habitación cierto.

\- si lo se, cual es el problema.

\- que esa habitación es la mía

-mmm..ja...y...

\- como que y !...donde se supone que voy a dormir yo...

\- pues si no sabes tu mucho menos yo... _Contesto la rubia con una risilla en su rostro.._... Tal vez puedas dormir en ese mueble de allá... _Señalo con la vista_ ... Que se ve muy cómodo, _e-espera no me digas que acaso tu pretendías que yo la invitada durmiera en el sofá_

\- pues esa era la idea... _Refunfuñó nico con el seño fruncido_ ... Además yo no te invite tu te auto invitaste

-si como digas, si me permites voy a entrar a mi habitación temporal... _Puso la mano en la manija de la puerta y la abrió_

\- bueno que te aproveche "tu habitación temporal"... _Insinuó nico mientras caminaba hacia la cocina_

-...

-YAAAZAAAWUAAAAAAA eres ...  
.

 **Dos hora mas tarde...**

\- tal vez debiera hacer esta receta mañana... _Pensaba nico recostada en el sofá mientras ojeaba una revista de platos exóticos... Si definitivamente haré esta._

\- donde están las bolsas de basura... _pregunto Eli, sacando así a la peli negra de sus pensamientos, esta al voltearse para dar respuesta no dudo en soltar una carcajada._

\- whahaha ha ha haha ... Pe- Pero que demonios llevas puesto, a caso habrá un ataque nuclear y no me han dicho nada... _Decía entre risas las bajita,puesto que La rubia llevaba un gorro que le recogía todo su cabello, un tapa bocas industrias que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos color azul, también llevaba unos guantes que le llegaban a los codos y unas botas que cubrían sus rodillas,sin contar el delantal que tenia encima de su ropa._

-ya deja de reírte que no es gracioso... _Exclamo la rubia mientras un tic nervioso se le notaba a leguas en su ceja._

-no crees que estas exagerando un poc...

\- ¡ exagerando! ¡Exagerando!.. Crees que estoy exagerando, dime hace cuando no haces un aseo en ese cuarto, que digo cuarto chiquero, hace cuanto no cambias de sabanas y la ropa no esta en su sitio, aparte a quien se le ocurre comer en la cama mira esto... _Saco un pote vacío que decía crema batida_... Se supone que esto va en el pote de la basura no aquí, también hay cuerdas a caso eres sadomasoquista o que.

\- eto... Eso lo puedo explicar.

\- explicar, esto no tiene explicación, o mejor dicho si la tienes y es tu eres una...

\- y aquí vamos con el sermón nuevamente...

.

.

.

.

.

 **nota del autor:**

 **espero sus comentarios ya que me gusta leer lo que piensan y recibir concejos, también espero que este capitulo aya aclarado las dudas que tenia** ** _opiellfallenangel_** **acerca del por que de la actitud de nozomi en el fic te mando un saludo y me encantan tus historias...**


End file.
